Araignée au Plafond
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: Francis, após perder a irmã gêmea em um acidente, tem que seguir com sua vida - mesmo que isso significasse o desprendimento de tudo que o prendia ao passado. Sobre culpa, mudança e uma nova chance.
1. Tragédia no paraíso

**Hetalia não me pertence. A imagem usada também, mas eu que fiz a edição dessa vez e tal. A Ironborn está betando em geral, a Esparafuso e a Ingrid estão me ajudando no enredo, e pra finalizar, a Coward-san me deu umas ideias legais.  
**  
**Mesma coisa de sempre. Scott/Scotland, Michelle/Seychelles, Amèlie/Mônaco e por ai vai. Ah é, sem nenhum casal em foco principal. Surgirão alguns casais e algumas insinuações, sim, mas não pretendo manter nenhum em foco principal. Also... TUDO que eu escrevi aqui foi baseado em algum artigo médico ou em alguma pessoa mesmo. Não escrevi nada que eu não soubesse, juro. Se tiver algo de errado ou alguém tiver qualquer sugestão, pfvr, fale comigo. :3  
**  
**E isso daqui é dedicado a qualquer pessoa que precise de um ombro amigo ou que pense que está sozinho. Vocês não estão sozinhos.**

* * *

Tem uma música tocando. Está alta, consigo ouvir um pequeno zumbido no fundo do meu ouvido - talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia colocar nesse volume. Mas Amèlie está se divertindo - eu olho para o lado e a vejo rindo, olhando para trás. Eu sorrio, feliz - não saio com minha irmã desde que entrei na faculdade. Dizem que gêmeos sentem excessivamente a falta um do outro quando estão longe - posso comprovar isso, porque os meses que passei em Ottawa me fizeram querer voltar logo.

Eu volto a olhar para a frente, tentando prestar atenção na estrada. Agora eles estão cantando o refrão da música, animados. Por alguns segundos, vejo Gilbert segurar a mão da minha irmã - ah, eu tinha certeza que eles se dariam bem. Talvez, bem até demais - vou precisar conversar com meu melhor amigo sobre isso depois.

Olho de relance para minha irmã e suas bochechas estão coradas. Está usando seu vestido favorito - um rosa com flores amarelas e brancas que eu a dei no Natal do ano passado. Ao invés de usar sua trança usual, o cabelo estava preso em coque. Seus cabelos são um pouco mais escuros que o meu, mas temos olhos iguais - azul-piscina. Ela parece estar feliz e apaixonada... Gosto de vê-la assim.

Minha atenção volta ao trânsito. Quando estava chegando perto do cruzamento, o sol atrapalhou minha visão - tive apenas o vislumbre do sinal aberto, então continuei.

Foi tudo rápido demais. A buzina, o impacto, a dor latejante em minha cabeça. E então, o branco total.

* * *

Abri os olhos lentamente. Ao ver a luz fluorescente do quarto, voltei a fechá-los - argh, como minha cabeça doía. Após algum tempo, arrisquei abri-los novamente, e com alguns minutos, consegui me acostumar. Olhei para os lados - vários aparelhos perto da minha cama - e abaixei um pouco o rosto, tentando me olhar. Alguns arranhões nos braços, perna enfaixada... Levantei a mão, encostando na minha cabeça - ela também estava enfaixada.

Droga, eu devo estar horrível.

Voltei a olhar para a frente, tentando me lembrar do que aconteceu - e ficando um pouco irritado por causa do bip constante ao meu lado. Estava no carro com meus amigos e Amy, a música estava alta, o sol bateu em meu rosto... Então um outro carro atingiu o meu. Tenho quase certeza que capotamos... Ou será que era minha cabeça que rodava?

Então eu lembrei. Amèlie. Olhei em volta novamente e percebi alguns buquês de flores - rosas, minhas favoritas - e cartões, mensagens... Onde estava minha irmã? Decidi que procuraria por ela. Me sentei na cama, e logo quando ia sair, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto.

— Você não pode se levantar, senhor Bonnefoy, por favor. — Ela se aproximou de mim, tentando me acalmar.

— Onde está a Amy? — Perguntei, respirando fundo e prendendo a respiração logo após.

— Senhor... Francis — Ela falou, olhando para uma placa perto da minha cama —, você precisa descansar, não pode se levantar agora...

— Não foi isso que perguntei - onde está a minha irmã? Amy! Amy! — Gritei, olhando pra trás e, ugh, minha coluna doendo.

— Senhor, por favor, será que pode se acalmar? — Tentei sair da cama, mas estava fraco e, por causa das costas, dolorido. Logo o médico entrou no quarto.

— Enfermeira, dê um sedativo. — Ele falou, se aproximando de mim.

Então eu entendi. Eles estavam evitando me falar o que tinha acontecido com minha irmã... Porque o pior tinha acontecido. E assim que entendi isso... Perdi os sentidos novamente.

* * *

Ela não gostaria disso. Eu tenho certeza; posso parecer louco, mas Amèlie não gostaria disso. Estava tudo negro demais, escuro demais - sua irmã gostava de rosa, azul, verde. Ela odiaria aquilo tudo. Provavelmente diria que eles precisavam de mais cores em suas vidas, então daria aquela risada maravilhosa dela. Mas Amy não podia fazer aquilo mais. Não... Eu tinha matado ela.

E eu sei que todos sabem disso. Eles me olham - com pena, todos pensariam -, mas eu reconheço esse olhar. Eles estão me acusando. Foi o mesmo olhar dos meus pais quando eles foram me ver no hospital. Foi o mesmo olhar de Gilbert quando nos encontramos quando recebi alta. Foi o mesmo olhar do Antonio quando ele apareceu naquela cadeira de rodas. Eles me odeiam. Eles sentem raiva de mim. Eles me culpam pela morte de Amèlie.

Agora estão descendo o caixão da minha irmã. O pastor ainda está falando e as pessoas à minha volta estão orando junto com ele... Onde estava Deus quando aconteceu aquele acidente? Onde estava Deus quando o carro acertou meu carro, matando minha irmã e colocando meu melhor amigo na cadeira de rodas? Onde estava Deus, pela santa paciência, quando meus pais pediram para que Ele salvasse a vida de Amèlie? Deus não estava lá, e também não está aqui.

Agora eles jogam suas rosas na cova. Um por um, o local vai ficando vazio. Gilbert joga a rosa, então olha para mim. Ele me odeia. Ah, ele realmente me odeia. Michelle, ao meu lado, joga uma rosa, fala alguma coisa comigo e se afasta. Eu sou o último.

— Me perdoe, soeur. — Então dou um beijo na rosa, jogando-a em seguida.

Queria que, dos céus - se é que existe alguma coisa além desse plano no universo -, ela ouvisse meu pedido.

* * *

Desliguei o telefone, então o guardei no bolso. Michelle terminou comigo. De acordo com ela, eu preciso... Como foi que ela falou mesmo? Ah, "resolver os meus assuntos" para ficar com ela, que "já passou muito tempo" e eu preciso seguir em frente. Ela disse que, por mais que ela me ame, ela não pode curar as minhas dores, eu tenho que criar forças para seguir em frente. E eu entendo os motivos da minha namorada... Ex-namorada.

Solto um riso nervoso, olhando para o céu, e apago outro cigarro no meu braço - é o quinto ou o sexto do dia, perdi a conta depois que sai pra beber. Gosto de olhar as estrelas. Viemos delas e voltamos para elas quando morremos. Somos todos feitos de pó de estrelas. É reconfortante saber que ela está lá, me observando há um ano.

Um ano, mas ainda parece que foi ontem. Parece que tudo está voltando ao seu devido lugar. Meus pais seguiram em frente, Gilbert seguiu em frente... Até Antonio, que está na fisioterapia, seguiu em frente. Michelle precisava seguir em frente, também, por isso me abandonou. Porque eu sou o único que ainda está parado no mesmo lugar.

* * *

Eu estou escutando o barulho novamente. Acho que é ambulância ou uma viatura, mas não importa. Não mais. Eu tomei mais Valium do que devia, regando-o com alguns goles de uísque. Estou trancado no quarto agora. Não consigo me mexer, estou fraco demais pra isso. Provavelmente Michelle encontrou minha carta de despedida.

Senti meu coração vacilar. Eu fechei os olhos então, esperando que a gloriosa morte viesse me buscar. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Eu vi tudo novamente. Amy do meu lado, Gilbert segurando sua mão, Antonio rindo e comentando alguma coisa sobre a música... Ugh, a música. Ela está mais alta, a voz da cantora está mais fina, parece que eu vou ficar surdo.

Talvez... Talvez isso tudo foi um sonho. Talvez eu fosse acordar agora mesmo, Amy estará do meu lado, me esperando acordar do coma induzido, e vai fazer algum comentário sobre como eu a deixei preocupada - talvez, nem o acidente aconteceu mesmo, eu vou acordar no meu quarto, com ela pulando em cima de mim para que eu acordasse.

Eu abro os olhos e vejo Amy na minha frente. Ela está triste... Suas feições são tristes, preocupadas. Eu tento chamar seu nome, mas minha boca não mexe, minha voz não sai. Tento tocar seu rosto, mas não consigo sequer levantar o braço. Então eu escuto um barulho alto - parece que conseguiram arrombar a minha porta. E a última coisa que vejo antes de perder a consciência é o olhar triste da minha irmã.

* * *

**Então, pessoal, é isso. Mais uma tentativa de longfic aqui. ****Reviews, sim? :3**


	2. Bem Vindo ao Instituto Étoile

**Boa leitura! :3**

* * *

Eu não quero ir, mas ninguém mais me escuta nessa casa. Enquanto fumo meu último - isso é o que meus pais pensam - e precioso cigarro, consigo escutá-los conversando dentro de casa. E assim que minha mãe sai, ela me manda colocar roupas mais alegres - afinal de contas, estou indo para o melhor instituto psiquiátrico do país. Eles podem chamar como quiserem... Mas pra mim, isso se chama hospício, manicômio. Eu devia ter pensado que eles me jogariam num lugar desse tipo depois da minha tentativa falha de suicídio.

Minha irmã mais velha, Françoise, já levou minhas malas para a casa dos loucos - eu estou carregando uma de mão com minhas coisas pessoais (ou seja, alguns maços de cigarro e bebidas) -, voltando para nos buscar. Eu não quero entrar naquele carro, mas hoje, logo hoje, eu não tenho permissão para ir a pé. Eu entro no banco do passageiro, _maman_ senta do meu lado. Ela está sorrindo, tentando me acalmar, mas eu sei como ela realmente está - ontem eu ouvi ela e o _papa_ conversando. Ela segura minha mão, acariciando-a com o polegar. Vou sentir falta disso.

Quando o carro entra em movimento, encosto a cabeça no estofado, tentando focar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse aquele maldito carro. Eu podia ouvir a música na minha cabeça... Ela tocava num loop eterno desde a morte de Amèlie. Apertei a mão da minha mãe, então ela me puxou para seu colo. Respirando fundo, deitei a cabeça no colo daquela mulher, deixando-a mexer em meus cabelos.

Depois de algumas horas - ou seriam minutos? -, chegamos no lugar. Instituto Psiquiátrico Étoile - ou como eu prefiro chamar, o manicômio estrelar. Era uma mansão de três andares, extremamente grande e com um amplo espaço com grama. E como de se esperar, tinha muros altos, cobertos por um tipo de trepadeira cujo nome eu esqueci. Minha irmã estacionou o carro, então saímos. Uma enfermeira sorridente surgiu do nada, logo nos cumprimentando. Ao me ver, ela abriu mais o sorriso... E como se não bastasse, serei assediado no manicômio pelas próprias enfermeiras. Sorri de volta para ela - talvez eu consiga contrair uma aids com elas, então vai ser mais fácil tentar suicídio depois.

Com um pouco de receio, abracei meus parentes, me despedindo - gastei um tempo a mais com a maman, ela chorava muito e eu não queria deixa-lá ainda pior. Assim que terminamos de nos despedir, eles entraram no carro e foram embora. Tentei não me apegar muito àquele pensamento... Seria melhor se eu os esquecesse. Talvez, se eu começasse a fingir que não me importava, eu pararia de me importar.

A enfermeira me arrastou pelo Instituto, me mostrando onde ficava cada lugar. O primeiro andar era apenas para refeições, atividades e exercícios - me lembrou vagamente um asilo. O segundo e o terceiro eram dedicados apenas aos quartos dos enfermos - esse nome soa tão estranho, sinto como se eu fosse um doente - e aos profissionais desse manicômio. No segundo andar também ficava um escritório e a área administrativa. E se não me engano, tem uma enfermaria em cada andar. Que exagero.

Ela também me explicou que os quartos eram separados por sessões - basicamente, os deprimidos, os suicidas, os que vomitam depois de comer ou que passam fome, os traumatizados e os psicopatas. Meu quarto é o 307. Ela disse que, quando eu trocar de roupa - olha que legal, é obrigatório usar branco aqui no manicômio -, posso descer e conhecer os outros internos. Eu sorri assentindo, então ela saiu do quarto e me deixou sozinho.

Ah, doce solidão.

* * *

Depois de ter uma overdose com Valium, eu tive que ficar no hospital durante uma semana. Então fui para casa, mas tive que fazer sessões duas vezes por semana com um psiquiatra. Ele me diagnosticou como um depressivo que está sofrendo de estresse pós-traumático. Ele só esqueceu de citar "assassino da própria irmã gêmea" na ficha. Então, depois de conversar com meus pais, eles decidiram que seria melhor pra mim se eu fosse internado numa clínica psiquiátrica. Gosto de encarar isso como uma vingança pelo que eu fiz com a minha irmã - "ele matou nossa filha, vamos jogá-lo para apodrecer num manicômio".

De qualquer forma, mereço isso. Se eu não tivesse saído com eles aquele dia... Nada disso teria acontecido. Amy estaria aqui, eu estaria no quarto período da faculdade e meus amigos estariam bem. Françoise me disse que Gilbert e Antonio foram me visitar quando eu estava no hospital - é, acho que eles queriam ver se o cara que fodeu com eles ia morrer lenta e dolorosamente. Pena que isso não aconteceu.

— Aceita um cigarro? — Eu ouvi alguém me chamar, então olhei para um lado. Um ruivo de olhos verdes estava lá, com os braços cruzados e apoiado na porta do banheiro. Parecia ter minha idade.

— Você não é um enfermeiro que resolveu me testar, espero. — Respondi, abrindo a torneira e jogando água no rosto. Tinha ido ao banheiro para trocar de roupa e arrumar minhas coisas, mas acabei me distraindo quando olhei no espelho.

— Eu tenho cara de alguém que tem paciência pra cuidar de um monte de gente maluca? — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, então eu sorri. Alguém normal, finalmente — Entrei no quarto e senti cheiro de cigarro. A enfermeira que te trouxe provavelmente sentiu também.

— Olha só, temos um reparador aqui. — Eu ri, seco — Francis Bonnefoy. E, sim, quero um, vou guardar para quando eu for fumar antes de dormir.

— Scott Kirkland. — Ele estendeu a mão pra mim, e quando eu peguei o cigarro, percebi algumas marcas avermelhadas em seu braço. Cicatrizes. Ele percebeu meu olhar, então cruzou os braços — Vamos logo.

Então se virou, saindo de lá. Acho que não existe alguém normal aqui... E por perceber isso só agora, estou me sentindo um idiota. Eu tentei me matar, parece que meu parceiro de quarto fez a mesma coisa. E eu ainda fui pego olhando para suas cicatrizez. Boa forma de começar uma amizade. Pelo menos ele parece ser alguém legal.

Sai do quarto, me apressando para não me perder de Scott. Ele estava descendo as escadas e eu o segui. Após alguns minutos andando, chegamos à parte de trás do manicômio, onde vários internos estavam interagindo. Era o único lugar que eu não tinha visto. De acordo com a enfermeira que me levou até o quarto, eu teria tempo para conhecer a parte de recreações melhor. Será que usar branco realmente é tão importante assim? Pra que eu trouxe minhas roupas então?

— Tente ignorar — Scott falou, inclinando um pouco a cabeça e olhando pra mim — Não são todas as pessoas que tem coragem de mostrar suas cicatrizes. — Ah... Isso.

— Uh, desculpe. Só... — Ele levantou uma mão, me interrompendo.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Só ignore e tente não olhar ou perguntar sobre isso. Deixe que eles peguem confiança... Ok? — Assenti, então ele sorriu — Vamos, os outros querem conhecer você.

Então eu sou assunto aqui. Imagino. Quando o acidente aconteceu, lembro de ter visto uma ou duas coisas sobre isso num jornal - _"Filha de magnata morre em um acidente"_. Fiquei sem ver televisão e ler jornal durante um bom tempo. Agora imagino o que estão colocando no jornal... Coitado do meu pai, a fama da Napoleon Enterprises deve estar horrível. O futuro herdeiro da empresa é um deprimido fodido que matou a própria irmã gêmea e tentou se matar depois. E minha mãe... Eu espero não ter acabado com a carreira médica dela com o que fiz - a doutora Bonnefoy consegue salvar a vida de estranhos, mas não consegue salvar seus próprios filhos.

Só fui distraído dos meus pensamentos quando eu e Scott chegamos à mesa. Nela estavam quatro pessoas. Me cumprimentaram e eu tentei ser educado, sorrindo e as cumprimentando de volta. Então Scott as apresentou.

O primeiro que ele me apresentou se chamava Lovino - mas que nome estranho -, ele tinha olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos - me deu vontade de beber uísque, era da mesma cor - e era sério, até emburrado. Do seu lado, um loiro de olhos azuis, quase puxados para o violeta. Seus cabelos lembravam os meus - bem, na época que eu me importava de arrumá-los - e ele usava óculos. Seu nome era Matthew Williams. O outro também tinha olhos verdes - isso por acaso é mal de quem tem olhos claros? -, mas seus cabelos eram castanho-escuro, iam até o ombro e ele tinha um sorriso fraco no rosto - Toris. E, por fim, uma garota de cabelos curtos e loiros - quase platinados -, com peitos exageradamente grandes - isso não dói? -, bochechas vermelhas e um sorriso no rosto, ela se chamava Katya.

Porque eu tenho a impressão que tudo isso aqui é falso? Eles sorriem mas, _merde_, todos estamos aqui por um motivo digno de pena. Sorrir só torna tudo mais ridículo. Não precisamos fingir que estamos felizes aqui... Mas como sou um bom hipócrita fingido, sorri de volta, me sentando na mesa.

— Sou o Francis. — Falei, cruzando os braços e colocando-os em cima da mesa.

— De onde você vem, Francis? — A garota me perguntou. Seus peitos balançaram consideravelmente quando ela se sentou direito no banco.

— De Paris... Minha família é daqui, mas eu e minha irmã somos da França... — Amèlie. Lembrar dela fez com que uma pontada atingisse meu peito.

— Ah, sua irmã? Ela mora com vocês? — Ela perguntou, claramente tentando me fazer sentir em casa. Falhou miseravelmente.

— Ela morreu. — Respondi, olhando pra baixo — Eu a matei.

Todos da mesa ficaram em silêncio. Provavelmente sabiam que eu estava dirigindo o carro durante o acidente. E por um momento, eu realmente estava arrependido de ter aberto a boca... Acabei com o clima daquele lugar.

— Xeque-mate. — Eu ouvi uma voz baixa falar, então vi o tal de Matthew sorrindo para Toris. Não tinha percebido que estavam jogando xadrez — Quer jogar? — Ele me olhou, perguntando. Um sorriso sincero pairava em seu rosto. Um desafio não me faria mal.

* * *

Eu perdi cinco vezes. Não acredito nisso. Não entendo como ele conseguia cercar o meu rei com tanta facilidade... Ou eu sou muito ruim ou ele é muito bom. Mas pra falar a verdade, eu até me diverti um pouco. No começo, eu perdi por pura besteira minha - pensei que seria fácil demais, então abri bem a guarda. Ele me venceu sem nem piscar.

Esses jogos fizeram com que o clima da mesa voltasse a ficar ameno. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco mais a vontade, até o momento em que percebi algo que me tirou do sério - ele me lembrava Amy. O jeito que ficar brincando com os dedos enquanto pensava, o jeito dos olhos se estreitarem ao ficar curioso... Até a mania dela de levantar a sobrancelha quando vencia algum jogo. Era como se ela estivesse na minha frente. Aquilo certamente me incomodou muito. Eu teria jogado mais com Matthew se não tivesse percebido isso - aconteceu quando o jogo tinha terminado, então me despedi rápido e sai.

— Eles gostaram de você — Scott falou, entrando no quarto — Achou o isqueiro?

— _Oui._ Espero que o cheiro não te incomode. — Falei, tragando novamente o cigarro.

Ah, Amy... O que foi que você preparou pra mim aqui?

* * *

**Um capítulo mais light, focado mais na apresentação dos outros personagens. Acho que, a partir do próximo, eu começo a desenvolver o enredo mesmo.**

**Reviews, oui? ~**


	3. Novo Começo

**Então, antes de começar a falar, eu preciso dar um aviso: esse capítulo não foi betado pela minha linda beta oficial. Eu não consegui encontrar com ela direito essa semana (faculdade ocupando meu tempo, oi) e, então, caso vejam algum erro, me falem, corrigirei assim que ver/tiver tempo.**  
**De qualquer forma, boa leitura. :3**

* * *

Dizem que, quando estamos fazendo algo que não gostamos ou se estamos vivendo uma época difícil, o tempo passa devagar, como se estivesse parado. Um ano e meio que mais pareceu uma eternidade. Era como se ele fosse prolongado, como se eu visse cada segundo passar numa velocidade incrivelmente baixa. Com o passar dos dias, eu acabei perdendo a noção do tempo, e se não me dissessem em qual dia estávamos, eu provavelmente não saberia responder.

Estou aqui há uma semana. A rotina está me deixando entediado constantemente - acordar, tomar banho, fumar, comer, atividades, banho, mais atividades, comer, fumar, dormir. Um loop sem fim. Minha família ainda não pode me visitar, e pra falar a verdade, eu também não quero vê-los tão cedo. Estou um pouco magoado por terem me jogado nesse asilo para loucos.

Mas eu fico com inveja quando vejo que outras famílias estão aqui. Como agora que a família de Katya veio visitá-la. Ela não tem muitos parentes - uma irmã chamada Natalia que, como Kat, tem cabelos platinados e olhos azuis, mas é séria; e um irmão chamado Ivan, também com cabelos platinados e olhos violáceos. Eram uma família diferente, estranha... Mas engraçada, de fato. Apesar da irmã ser séria e do outro irmão ser muito estranho, ambos pareciam felizes de ver que ela estava se recuperando.

— Sua família ainda vai te visitar, só dê um tempo — Scott falou, percebendo que eu olhava demais para a nossa amiga.

— Pra ser sincero, não sei se quero vê-los — Comentei, respirando fundo e tentando focar na minha comida sem gosto e sem graça. — Só estava impressionado. Eles parecem se dar bem... De uma forma estranha — Ri, olhando pra baixo.

— Você não tem ideia — Scott riu, mordendo um pedaço do sanduíche natural dele — Eu não devia fazer isso, mas se você quiser, posso lhe contar a história da Katya — Fiquei interessado. Assenti, então Scott se sentou do meu lado — Olha, eu não sei muita coisa. Quando ela chegou aqui, não deixava ninguém se aproximar, principalmente homens. Eu achava isso estranho. Ela ficou na sessão dos distúrbios alimentares, e um dia, descobri que era bulimia. Mas isso não é o pior de tudo...

"Um dia, quando passei na frente do escritório, ouvi o diretor conversar com uma das enfermeiras sobre o caso dela. Ela era uma ótima aluna, e um dia, resolveu tentar virar líder de torcida. Mas parece que as piranhas magrelas descobriram e começaram a perseguir ela. Na escola e online. E pra piorar, o professor filho da puta dela começou a assediá-la. Ameaçou fazer ela, dizendo que a faria repetir o ano se ela não cedesse. Acho que deu pra entender o que aconteceu em seguida...

"Depois de um ano, a irmã dela entrou na mesma escola, então o professor descobriu. E tentou fazer o mesmo com a Natalia. A Katya viu... E avançou nele. Mas ele era mais forte e a segurou... Ele estuprou a Katya na frente da irmã dela, Francis. E depois disso, ameaçou mata-la se Natalia contasse para alguém, mas isso não a impediu. Então ele foi preso e o governo a mandou pra cá. A outra faz acompanhamento psiquiátrico, parece que já se recuperou. E o irmão mais velho... Ele quase matou o professor quando o encontrou. Não o culpo, teria feito a mesma coisa."

Eu estava chocado. Era difícil acreditar que aquela garota tão sorridente e simpática tinha passado por tudo isso. Quem teria coragem de fazer aquilo com ela?! Isso me deixou revoltado.

— Nada disso teria passado pela minha cabeça se você não tivesse contado, Scott — Falei, sério. Aquilo era difícil de engolir.

Como homem, posso dizer que minha vida sexual, desde a adolescência, foi bem agitada, nunca me importei bem com quem eu dormia - poderia ser um estranho e não faria diferença para mim -, mas sabendo como as mulheres eram... Aquilo deve ter sido o inferno para ela. E por dentro, senti um pouco de admiração pela garota - mesmo com tudo que aconteceu, ela estava lá, lutando pra deixar o passado pra trás e seguir em frente.

— Pensando bem sobre isso, me sinto até culpado de estar aqui por motivos idiotas — Falei, olhando pra baixo.

— Não fique, Francis. Cada um tem o seu limite. Nem tudo que me afeta pode afetar você, e vice-versa. Cada um tem os seus problemas, e é nosso objetivo superá-los. — Ele me respondeu, limpando a boca e jogando o papel no lixo. Era estranho ouvir isso do Scott.

Mas talvez ele tivesse razão.

* * *

Eu não consigo dormir. Já tomei o meu remédio e um chá pra tentar ficar com sono, mas nada funcionou. Parece que meu cérebro está a mil. Ainda não fumei, esse deve ser o problema. De acordo com o relógio na parede, são quatro e vinte - talvez, se eu for silencioso, consigo sair para fumar sem ser pego por nenhuma enfermeira.

Em silêncio, me levantei, calçando os chinelos de vovô com o emblema daquele manicômio - a cada dia que passava, eu achava mais e mais que aquele lugar era um tipo de asilo para jovens loucos -, coloquei minha blusa de frio - também branca com o emblema azul-marinho -, peguei dois cigarros e o isqueiro, saindo do quarto em seguida. Para minha sorte, o corredor parecia estar vazio. Dei passos leves até a escada - o que não foi difícil graças aos meus míseros cinquenta e sete quilos -, então tentei descer sem fazer nenhum barulho. Os chinelos dificultavam isso, então os tirei, segurando na mão. E quando escutei o barulho de uma porta bater no segundo andar, apressei mais o passo. Logo cheguei na área de recreação.

Uma vez lá, procurei um lugar mais isolado... Então percebi que tinha uma árvore lá - e pra completar, ela tinha uma escadinha pregada nela para quem quisesse subir no galho. E parece que é uma árvore anti-suicídios - tem um galho firme, mas ele é baixo, não dá pra amarrar uma corda e se enforcar. Isso é quase tão cômico - e deprimente - quanto as facas de manteiga que usamos para cortar aqui. Vai tentar se matar com uma dessas.

Eu subi na árvore, me sentando no meio do galho. Sem olhar pra trás ou pensar duas vezes, peguei meu precioso cigarro e o acendi, dando um trago mais longo de início. Ah, o gosto da nicotina e alcatrão, a fumaça, minha garganta ardendo... Não tenho a chance de fumar há três dias, desde que eu esqueci de escovar os dentes antes de ir dormir e acordei com o cheiro de queimado na boca. Até o Scott, que também é fumante, reclamou comigo. E a enfermeira entrou no quarto antes que eu escovasse os dentes - ela também percebeu o cheiro, mas não falou nada. Resolvi ficar uns dias sem fumar pra ver se eu despistava. Mas aqui estou eu.

Antes do acidente, eu procurava fumar apenas socialmente, e nada mais que dois cigarros. O mesmo valia para bebida - duas taças de vinho branco, no máximo. Só passava disso se realmente estava chateado ou se queria comemorar. Não que eu ficasse bêbado, tenho uma boa resistência, mas não fazia bem para minha saúde.

Bem, eu não ligo mais.

Depois do que aconteceu, eu passei a fumar dois maços por dia. No início, eu apenas comprava marcas mais fracas, mais leves. Depois que eles passaram a não fazer mais efeito, tentei de tudo pra voltar a sentir o "barato" de antes - cortar o filtro no meio, fumar mais, trocar de marca. Então parti para os mais fortes. Não vivo mais sem o meu Marlboro vermelho. E o mesmo conta para bebidas - vinho e champagne são para comemorar, agora estou na base de bebidas fortes. Absinto, licor, uísque, rum. Qualquer coisa que me mantenha fora dessa realidade.

Minha saúde está se deteriorando, também. Eu costumava jogar futebol com meus amigos, mas não tenho muito fôlego pra correr. E eu estou muito magro. Antes do acidente, eu estava dentro da média, setenta quilos, se não me engano. E agora... Ainda não entendo como não estou morto.

— Então você curte xadrês, árvores e nicotina? — Ouvi uma voz falar, então olhei para baixo. Matthew.

— Tem uma corda ai? Acho que vou fazer uma forca e tentar me matar. — Respondi, apagando o cigarro no meu braço e acendendo outro. Matt subiu a escada, então se sentou no galho, mais perto do tronco. — Aceita?

— Não fumo. — Ele sorriu, balançando as mãos e espalhando a fumaça. Me lembrou vagamente o jeito da minha irmã reclamar desse meu hábito — E você não vai se matar aqui. O máximo que vai conseguir é machucar sua perna.

Eu ri, seco, e soltei a fumaça. Ele franziu o cenho, tossindo e balançando a mão novamente. Era até engraçado. Mas percebi algo que não era tão engraçado assim - Matt estava com olheiras discretas e com os olhos inchados. Será que alguma coisa tinha acontecido?

— Você não me parece muito bem. Algum problema, Matthieu? — Perguntei, soprando a fumaça para o outro lado dessa vez. Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu, negando. Lembrei do que Scott me falou... Ignorar e esperar com que eles se aproximassem. Isso seria difícil.

— Francis... Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Já está perguntando — Sorri, virando o rosto pra frente — Pergunte.

— Você e sua irmã eram muito próximos? — Eu olhei para ele, levantando uma sobrancelha. Mas que pergunta era aquela?! — Sabe... Sei que isso te afetou, e dizem que quando um irmão morre, o gêmeo que está vivo fica completamente abalado... Mas como era a relação de vocês?

— Era perfeita. — Eu respondi, rápido. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, impressionado, e eu sorri — Eu e a Amy éramos melhores amigos. Eu era mais agitado e ela era mais quieta, mas isso não nos impedia de comunicar. Aliás, nos comunicávamos bem até demais um com o outro. — Eu ri, tragando o cigarro em seguida e soltando a fumaça — Eu me sentia confortável com minha irmã, e vice-versa. Nunca escondemos nada um do outro, nunca mentimos um pro outro. Já brigamos, mas nada sério. Eu sinto a falta dela.

Aquela última frase saiu sem que eu visse. Olhei pra baixo, respirando fundo. É... Eu sinto falta da minha soeur. Não tem um dia que eu não me culpo pelo que aconteceu a ela. Eu poderia ter salvado minha irmã, ela poderia estar viva agora. Eu estaria na metade do curso, provavelmente na comissão de formatura, eu e Michelle estariamos juntos... Minha vida mudou tanto desde que a minha gêmea morreu.

— Queria poder dizer o mesmo do meu irmão — Matt comentou. Eu pensei em perguntar, mas ele me cortou antes que eu começasse — Vamos descer? Daqui a pouco as enfermeiras acordam e você precisa tirar esse cheiro do seu corpo — Ele falou, então começou a descer as escadas.

Apaguei o cigarro da mesma forma de antes, então desci também.

* * *

Eu pareço um doente. Essa é a primeira vez que realmente paro para me olhar no espelho... E o que vejo não me agrada nem um pouco. Eu tenho olheiras. Estou muito magro... Perdi a maioria dos músculos que consegui quando ainda estava na faculdade. Não era muito malhado, mas não era fraco. O meu cabelo está sujo, sem corte, totalmente desleixado... Está batendo um pouco abaixo do ombro. Quando eu estava na faculdade, ele costumava ser brilhante, com um cacheado discreto. Minha barba por fazer me faz parecer mais velho... Nem parece que eu tenho vinte e um anos. Meus antebraços tem pequenas cicatrizes redondas - resultado dos cigarros que já apaguei neles.

Preciso me cuidar mais. Meu rosto está extremamente magro... Eu pareço uma caveira, só pele e osso. Lembro que, durante a adolescência, eu passei por uma época ruim, então minha irmã simplesmente me tirou da cama e foi fazer compras comigo. Me fez experimentar sei lá quantas roupas, não saímos de lá antes dela mandar cortar meu cabelo e hidratar... Ela odiaria me ver agora. Provavelmente me mandaria criar vergonha na cara e lavar o cabelo. E se visse as cicatrizes... Caramba, ela iria gritar comigo até eu ficar surdo, então provavelmente me levaria num dermatologista para ver se eu consigo tirá-las.

Pensando nisso, entrei no banheiro, pegando a espuma de barbear do Scott e passando no rosto. Então peguei meu aparelho de barbear - um presente da minha mãe. Uma pequena mudança não vai fazer mal pra mim.

* * *

**Então, é isso. Also, antes que me esqueça, baseei a aparência do Francis um pouco na do 2p! dele.**  
**Enfim, reviews, por favor?**


	4. Cicatrizes

Esse capítulo, pra mim, foi um dos que menos teve acontecimentos. Ele está bem paradinho, mas ok.  
Boa leitura.

* * *

Fazer a barba foi apenas o começo. Depois de alguns dias de insistência de Katya, eu deixei ela fazer minha sobrancelha. Eu tinha me esquecido de como doía, mas só de estar sem duas taturanas - igual o Scott -, eu já me sentia mais confortável e menos feio. Depois de alguns dias, minha barba começou a crescer de novo, mas eu decidi raspá-la de outro jeito - ao invés de tirar tudo, deixei apenas abaixo do queixo. Assim eu não ficava parecendo tão novo, mas nem tão velho.

Pra falar a verdade, eu sentia como se as coisas estivessem melhorando. Não é como se eu tivesse parado de me culpar ou de me odiar, mas eu já não sinto mais nada - é como se meus sentimentos estivessem deixado de existir. Eles só voltam à noite, quando estou deitado na minha cama, olhando para o teto. Não tinha certeza como me sentia sobre isso. Contei para Scott, mas ele me falou que era efeito dos remédios, que eu logo me acostumaria a essa sensação... Ou falta dela, chame como quiser.

Eu pensei mesmo que estava melhorando. Durante algum tempo, eu até pude dizer que estava me sentindo bem. Não era mais tão doloroso como antes. As horas passavam mais rápido. E essas horas viraram dias. Os dias, semanas. E de semana em semana, eu completei o meu primeiro mês na Étoile. Minha família me visitou apenas uma vez, mas foi diferente. Foi bom. Era a primeira vez que eu conseguia ver minha mãe sem ter vontade de deitar no colo dela e chorar, pedindo perdão. Eu cheguei a pensar que tudo ficaria bem, que logo eu conseguiria seguir em frente, voltar a ser uma pessoa normal... Talvez, eu até voltasse a ter meus amigos e Michelle de volta.

Mas um dia, eu senti aquilo. O pavor, o medo. Mau pressentimento. E foi no mesmo dia da visita, eu veria minha família de novo. Eu estava bem receoso quando eles entraram, e só fiquei pior quando percebi que, por algum motivo, eles estavam estranhos, como se agissem com um pé atrás comigo. Eu tentei agir normal com eles, mas estava com medo. Principalmente quando eu conversei com a maman. Por algum motivo, todos parecem saber de alguma coisa que eu não sabia. Pensei que fosse sobre meus amigos, mas entendi tudo quando fiz Françoise abrir a boca. E eu não tenho certeza agora se preferia que ela ficasse calada ou que tivesse me contado mesmo. A verdade é que, até o momento, isso não entra na minha cabeça.

Como eu disse, todos estão seguindo em frente e eu sou o único que continua regredindo. Michelle seguiu em frente... Sem mim. Ela está namorando, e antes que minha irmã me contasse com quem, pedi pra ela não falar, eu preferia não saber. Provavelmente descobriria quando saísse desse lugar, mas no momento, eu não quero. E isso não devia doer tanto. Pra falar a verdade, eu já suspeitava que a Michelle conseguiria seguir em frente, mas foi tão rápido. Eu provavelmente sobrecarreguei-a até o ponto onde ela deixou de gostar de mim, de me amar. Perceber isso fez com que toda aquela carga caísse novamente sobre minhas costas. E pra ser sincero, eu não quero lidar com isso.

Durante algum tempo, eu realmente pensei que pudesse tê-la devolta depois que tudo isso acabasse. Mas agora que eu parei para pensar melhor, tenho certeza que está tudo terminado. No final das contas, eu não perdi apenas minha irmã gêmea - perdi tudo. Perdi todos os anos com meus amigos. Perdi os quatro anos que passei com Michelle. Toda a amizade que eu tinha com minha família. Tudo. Perdi um ano na faculdade. Quase dois anos da minha vida. Não sei mais quem eu sou.

Assim que eles foram embora, voltei para meu quarto e fiquei deitado na cama o dia todo. Apenas olhando para o teto... Algumas manchas amareladas, umas teias nos cantos... Então percebi uma pequena aranha. Ela estava presa em sua própria teia. Eu me sentia como aquela aranha. Estou preso nos meus problemas, em coisas que eu mesmo criei. Matei minha irmã, prejudiquei a saúde do Antonio, fiz meus pais ficarem tristes, fiz minha namorada terminar comigo... No final, eu acabei criando meus próprios problemas, minhas próprias teias.

* * *

— Xeque-mate. — Falei, cercando o rei de Matthew com minha rainha.

— Eu não esperava por essa. — Ele falou, analisando o tabuleiro.

— Tenho andado sem nada pra fazer, então treino meu xadrez. Parece que eu finalmente consegui te vencer — Sorri, indiferente.

Se eu estivesse com meu raro bom humor, provavelmente teria reagido bem. Mas sinceramente, não estou ligando a mínima. E Matt percebeu isso, porque quando eu voltei a fechar a cara, ele levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigado. Não era como se ele não soubesse meus motivos ou achasse que eu estava exagerando, mas ele estava preocupado - assim como os outros.

— Sabe, Francis... Você precisa se distrair. — Ele falou, cruzando os braços e colocando-os em cima da mesa — Eu sei que é ruim, mas você não pode se fechar para sempre.

— Sinceramente, como você pode saber disso? — Perguntei, passando a mão pelo rosto. Minha barba estava voltando a crescer, e eu não tinha vontade nenhuma de mudar isso. Que eu ficasse igual um Moisés loiro, não era como se eu ligasse.

— Olha, eu sei que eu sou novo e que, pra você, eu provavelmente não vivi nada... Mas não aja como se me conhecesse, ok? — Ele falou, olhando pra baixo. Levantei uma sobrancelha, intrigado... O que ele queria dizer com isso? — Eu sei pelo que você está passando.

Ele voltou a me olhar e, apesar do sorriso em seu rosto, ele estava triste. Então, com cuidado, ele levantou um pouco uma das mangas de sua blusa, mostrando uma cicatriz avermelhada descendo do seu pulso até a metade do antebraço. Engoli em seco, sentindo remorso de ter falado com ele daquele jeito.

— Isso está aqui por algum motivo, Francis. Diferente do que você pensa, eu sei muito bem como é sofrer.

— Desculpa, Matt, eu não-

— Você não sabia. Não me peça desculpas, Francis, porque eu não quero que sinta pena de mim. Quero que você entenda que cada um tem seus problemas, e se você não aprender a seguir em frente, não vai conseguir sair daqui.

Palavras duras, mas ele estava certo. Se eu queria sair da Étoile, tinha que aprender a lidar com tudo isso. Com a dor da perda, do término... Eu tinha que perder essa auto-piedade. E ao ouvir Matt falando isso comigo, era como se Amèlie estivesse na minha frente, me mandando dar um jeito na minha vida. Eu teria que aprender a viver sem a pessoa que ficou ao meu lado durante uma vida inteira, dezenove anos que eu teria que deixar no passado.

— Você me lembra ela. — Assim que eu falei aquelas palavras, percebi as bochechas de Matthew ganharem mais cor — O jeito de me puxar a orelha, os conselhos... Até o seu modo de jogar xadrez. — Eu ri, olhando pra baixo — E agora, parece que ela está aqui, me mandando deixar de ser um chorão e viver minha vida.

— Francis, todos queremos o seu bem. Seus pais querem o seu bem, por isso você está aqui. Nós, que convivemos com você, também queremos o seu bem. E eu tenho certeza que a sua irmã desejaria o mesmo.

E novamente, era Amèlie que estava ali. Eu sorri, assentindo. Era incrível como eu, um adulto, estava recebendo conselhos de um adolescente. Ele estava sendo mais maduro que eu.

* * *

Aquela cena era familiar. A música tocando, as risadas... Eles estavam lá. Antonio ainda andava, Gilbert ria e Amèlie ainda estava comigo. Olho para ela - tão bonita, tão feliz. Ela e Gilbert estão de mãos dadas, e dessa vez, percebo a pequena aliança prateada em seu dedo anelar. Eu volto a olhar para a frente, prestando atenção na direção.

Quando estamos chegando no cruzamento, eu piso no freio, tentando parar o carro. Ele não funciona, parece fazer a velocidade dele aumentar. E antes que eu pudesse tentar reverter a situação, aquilo tudo acontece novamente. Um Vectra azul atinge meu carro, que é arrastado pelo cruzamento. O meu lado bate em um poste, e eu acabo batendo minha cabeça na porta com força, o que me deixa tonto. Quando fecho os olhos, a única coisa que vejo é a minha irmã.

Agora estou no escuro - se há alguma coisa aqui, nada vejo... Mas escuto. De início, pensei que fosse uma criança chorando, mas agora que já me acostumei ao som e ele ficou mais alto, percebo que é a minha irmã. Eu tento me mexer, mas não consigo. Olho para os lados, procurando Amèlie, tentando encontrá-la. Apenas o escuro. Eu grito, chamo seu nome, mas ela não parece me escutar. E então, como se estivesse se afastando, o barulho volta a ficar baixo, cada vez mais. Depois de algum tempo, já não o escuto.

Então eu acordo. Scott e uma enfermeira estão do meu lado. Estou ofegante, suado, sinto como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Mais um sonho com minha irmã. Isso não acontecia desde que sai do hospital. Abaixo o rosto, irritado, e não consigo conter as lágrimas.

— Vou pegar um calmante para ele — A enfermeira sai, então Scott se senta na beirada da minha cama.

O meu choro se intensifica. Antes que eu possa me controlar, já estou soluçando, as lágrimas grossas descendo pelo meu rosto e caindo no tecido fino da roupa. Meu peito dói, e como se eu conseguisse controlar a dor com isso, curvo-me, encostando a testa nos meus joelhos e abraçando minhas pernas. Por mais que eu tentasse negar, por mais que eu tentasse fugir, não conseguia - a morte de Amèlie sempre iria me assombrar.

* * *

**Como eu disse, bem paradinho. E estamos quase chegando na metade. Pena. :**  
**Enfim, eu aceito reviews.**


	5. Auto-Piedade

**Desculpa ter postado atrasado, digamos que eu tive um dia de merda ontem e realmente não deu pra postar. Boa leitura, guys.**

* * *

São... Três da manhã, eu acho. Estou aqui, em cima da árvore... De novo. Quarto cigarro da noite e eu já estou começando a ficar enjoado. Grande vida, grande bosta. Estou preso nessa droga de hospital psiquiátrico - Matt teima em me corrigir quando falo hospício ou manicômio, então estou pegando a mania de chamar isso aqui de nomes mais civilizados.

Sabe, rotina é uma coisa que enche meu saco, e como nem tudo é perfeito, acabei criando uma aqui, o que me deixa fora do sério. É claro que a falta de nicotina no meu corpo também deve ter culpa - depois que uma outra interna me pegou fumando e deu com a língua entre os dentes, a vigilância das enfermeiras sobre mim tem andado mais tensa. Eu dei sorte porque Scott me ajudou a esconder minhas coisas, mas se não fosse por isso, provavelmente já teria sido expulso do inferno. Bem, acho que isso ajuda a explicar minha situação atual.

Nesse meio tempo que passou, eu tenho parado um pouco para pensar na minha vida. A abstinência tem me dado bastante tempo livre, e com isso, eu acabo tendo que refletir em certas coisas. O principal pensamento é o da minha vida. No que estou me tornando? Há três anos, eu era uma das pessoas mais felizes que conhecia. Meu primeiro ano na faculdade foi perfeito... E eu tinha passado ele longe da minha irmã. Ah, Amy... Como sinto sua falta. E o estranho é que só agora, com esse maldito tempo livre, que resolvi parar para pensar em como seria nossa vida se nada disso tivesse acontecido. É tudo perfeito, simplesmente isso.

Estava pensando quando, de repente, percebo que tem alguém me olhando na janela. Ah, foda-se, vou ser denunciado de novo. Dessa vez, vou deixar que me peguem no flagrante. Talvez, quando estiver sendo arrastado para fora desse lugar, eu resolva fugir e começar uma vida nova. Ou me jogar na frente de um trem, dá na mesma. Esse pensamento me faz rir - doce humor negro -, então trago o cigarro novamente.

— Eu quero tentar. — Escuto, então olho pra baixo - o que Lovino está fazendo aqui?

— Não. — Eu respondo, voltando a olhar para o céu.

— Francis, eu não ligo para seus princípios, me dê logo essa merda de cigarro antes que eu te denuncie para as enfermeiras. — Eu ri, virando um pouco o rosto.

— Você acha que eu me importo? Vai lá, conta. Bom que eu saio desse inferno e volto a ter a liberdade que eu tinha antes.

— E o que vai fazer depois? Dar um tiro na sua testa?

— Não é da sua conta, mas sim, provavelmente farei alguma coisa do tipo. — Respondi, então ouvi o outro suspirar.

Não é que eu não goste do italiano, mas ele é assim com todo mundo. Menos, por algum motivo estranho, com Matt. Os dois parecem ter alguma ligação cósmica que faz com que Lovino o trate bem - entendam, o "bem", quando se trata de Lovino, é sem nenhum palavrão, xingamento ou ironia. Pelo que ouvi falar, eles tem histórias parecidas, algo envolvendo seus irmãos.

— Eu também sinto falta do meu irmão.

Ouvir aquela afirmação de Lovino me deixou um pouco assustado. Olhei para baixo, franzindo o cenho. Durante o tempo que estive aqui, ouvi ele apenas xingando os outros, implicando com Scott - e, diga-se de passagem, muito -, falando sobre receitas envolvendo tomate e vinho... Sinceramente, ele devia ter tomado água do vaso demais e estava sob efeito de "drogas", se é que podemos chamar assim.

— É, pasme, eu também sinto isso. — Ele comentou, se sentando do lado da árvore e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos — Feliciano era meu melhor amigo. Mas eu... Eu nunca fui um bom irmão para ele, cara. Sabe, eu não consigo ser gentil com as pessoas, não consigo ser carinhoso, mas ele era tudo isso. Todo mundo prefere o Feli. Nossos pais - aliás, toda a nossa família -, nossos amigos... Meu irmão era o único que realmente me preferia a qualquer outra pessoa. — Ele suspirou.

— E o que aconteceu?

— Um dia, eu cansei de ser a maldita ovelha negra da família e resolvi pular de um prédio. Quebrei a clavícula, fiquei um tempo no hospital... Então me jogaram nessa prisão branca. — Ele riu seco. Olhei para baixo e Lovino levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para mim também. — Não pense que é só você que tem problemas, bastardo. Todo mundo aqui é fodido. Todo mundo tem um problema na vida, todo mundo tem uma pedra no sapato... E, também, todo mundo tem um jeito de lidar com isso. Tipo a Katya, cara. Quando ela chegou aqui, não se aproximava de ninguém. Então, um dia, ela confundiu o Toris com uma menina e eles jogaram xadrez. Depois disso, ela começou a andar com a gente. O Toris, por exemplo, também só se abriu depois que ficou no nosso time em uma quarta-feira de jogos. Caça ao tesouro. E assim, cada um foi arranjando uma forma de lidar com seus problemas.

— O seu jeito de lidar com os problemas é enchendo o saco de todo mundo à sua volta? — Ele riu - eu precisava gravar isso, Lovino Vargas sendo legal -, então levantou o dedo médio para mim, o que também me fez rir.

— Podemos dizer que sim, Francis, é o meu jeito de lidar com o mundo. — Ele me respondeu, se levantando e limpando a roupa. — Te digo duas coisas: uma, você tem que parar de ter pena de si mesmo. Ela morreu há quanto tempo? Dois anos? Pare de ser um covarde e entenda que ela já foi embora, ficar sofrendo não vai fazer sua irmã sair do túmulo magicamente. — Ele falou, olhando pra mim. — E segundo... Pare de subir em árvores de madrugada. Você fica parecendo um macaco quando faz isso.

Eu ri, revirando os olhos. Ele se despediu, então começou a andar de volta para o prédio principal. Dessa vez, apaguei o cigarro na árvore, colocando o filtro em um galho para que não o achassem no dia seguinte. Com cuidado, desci da árvore, tomando cuidado para não falhar e cair. Voltei para o meu quarto em silêncio, tomando ainda mais cuidado para que não me encontrassem. E quando finalmente cheguei no quarto, fui para o banheiro - com o cheiro que eu estava, qualquer enfermeira perceberia que eu tinha fumado.

Apenas parei para pensar nas palavras do italiano quando entrei no chuveiro. Quando comecei a pensar no assunto, confesso que, sim, eu fiquei irritado com o modo que ele falou da minha irmã e do meu luto. Mas depois de alguns minutos, percebi que Lovino tinha um pouco de razão, e eu estava relutante em aceitar isso. Eu sempre tive consciência que, não importava o quanto eu chorasse, Amy não voltaria. Eu poderia me matar de tanto chorar, desidratar, socar as paredes... Ela estava morta. E só sobraram os ossos e as memórias dela. A memória da minha irmã rindo, dançando balé, fazendo suas apresentações milimetricamente calculadas... Mas o que tinha sobrado de mim? Um francês magrelo que largou a faculdade, perdeu a namorada e conseguiu afastar todo mundo... Tudo por causa da minha maldita auto-piedade. Porque eu não consigo aceitar que ela se foi, não consigo encarar a droga da realidade e seguir em frente.

Pensando nisso, eu sai do box, me secando com a toalha e colocando a roupa do Instituto. Uma vez, quando eu era mais novo, mais feio e mais idiota, chamei uma garota para sair comigo e fui rejeitado. Aquilo foi um tapa na minha cara. Um dia, vi ela saindo com um inglês da minha turma. Aquilo me deixou possesso de raiva... E eu só ficava dizendo que eu não prestava, não valia a pena, que era feio e morreria sozinho. Então, um belo dia, minha irmã simplesmente me deu um tapa na cara - sim, esse foi no sentido literal - e me mandou parar de ser um bebê chorão. Se eu não me amasse, não cuidasse de mim, ninguém mais faria isso. Ela me fez ficar irado, mas eu acabei seguindo o conselho. E depois de seis meses, aquela garota virou minha namorada - Michelle.

Estou pensando seriamente em tomar esse conselho para minha vida novamente e tentar mudar. Dessa vez, no definitivo.

* * *

**Eh, desisti de pedir review aqui, então obrigado por terem lido.**


End file.
